1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for selectively opening a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Vehicles are by now frequently equipped with what are known as “keyless entry units” that allow the vehicle to be unlocked/locked externally by radio. This requires a control unit that is situated in the motor vehicle and that communicates by radio signals with an external unit that is usually integrated in a key or in an authorization card for the vehicle. The control unit situated in the vehicle and the external unit, also called an external identification unit, which the driver usually carries with him, make radio contact after both have been activated. Both units then use radio to interchange data that contain a stored code. If this code matches between the identification unit and the control unit, the vehicle is opened or closed by the authorized driver.
US 2009/0150306 A1 describes the arrangement of an appointment for services to be provided and the granting of entry to a security box with a key or code to the vehicle. The services described are a collect/bring service for goods, refilling/change of operating fluids for the vehicle, repairs/replacement of components of the vehicle, tire pressure checks, battery charging, cleaning (exterior/interior).
JP 2005-226439 A discloses entry authorization for service personnel for repairs by virtue of the transmission of a key code for the RKE (Remote Keyless Entry) system and parameters that limit entry, such as time, distance, number of times a mobile telephone of the service employee who is stored in the vehicle and sent to mobile telephone is entered.
When servicing work on the vehicle is pending, the driver needs to drop off his vehicle at a garage or service provider. For a certain period, his vehicle is no longer available to him, and the garage will possibly provide a replacement vehicle or the driver looks for alternative transport. Servicing is also known to include simple care and maintenance work, such as refueling, charging, cleaning, tire changes, refilling of other resources, such as oil, cooling water, Adblue, etc., technical inspection testing, exhaust testing. This work requires the presence of the driver to drop off and collect the vehicle—which cannot always be arranged in the diary.